Relax, it's a VaCa
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: Sun, Sand, and Fun. The Johto Elite Four Champion take a vacation to a beach. Will X Karen eventually. I'm dead. rated for like...a few bad words or something. Will, Bruno, Koga, Karen, and Lance
1. Chapter 1

**At last vacation comes and every single family member of mine asks me if I'm writing about how wonderful they are. I know they're joking….but still. I like my privacy and every five minutes it's "so what're you writing about?"**

**I need a new title, I know ;-; (Va-Ca….like Vacation? Gosh, I don't know these shortcut things)**

**I don't own Pokemon! MEHHHH**

**OOC? Pfft Of course not…No…Maybe?….A little?…some?...okay lots….**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Relax, It's a Va-Ca**

Sun, sand, and fun.

We were taking some time off our duties and came to this little beach. It was so cute. The sands were a light tan color and smooth to the point I can say silky. Green-blue ocean waves crashed against the shore; with white salty foam at the edges. It wasn't a popular place with Sharpedo and Carvanha, so we would be able to in the ocean and swim around.

We rented this little beach house for the short amount of time we were spending here. Once we got to the beach, we all just kinda stood there on the deck watching the waves roll in. There weren't as many girls here as I thought there would be. I guess that's a good thing, for Will's sake. I swear, as big as a pervert as the guy is, the idiot still hasn't given into my flirting. It drives me mad.

I was the first to start stripping. Lance and Koga turned to me when they saw movement, but immediately flushed faces.

"Uhh…Karen?" I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head.

"Don't worry. I have my bathing suit on underneath, genius." I finished, revealing my yellow halter without straps. There was a black ring in the center where the piece's fabrics didn't connect. Lance and Koga turned back, still a little red, as I wiggled out of my jeans. Will turned around and bounded back inside the house with a smile. The idiot didn't even look this way. Bruno, Lance, and Koga soon followed the first elite. Probably going to get their suits on as well. I tossed my clothes onto a deck chair, then bent over forwards, flipping my hair. I pulled it into a pony, then twisted and pulled it into a loose bun. Lastly, I slid on dark sunglasses over my eyes. Walking back to my shed clothes I pulled out my pokéballs. I released Umbreon, Vileploom, and Houdoom. They love the beach.

"Umbre!"

"Hey guys. We're here to relax." I patted Houndoom's head and walked back into the house. I took only a few steps into the kitchen and Lance handed me a Yuengling. This was going to be a great vacation. I can already tell. Lance stood in the kitchen with a Yuengling in hand. With no shirt, you can tell her trains dragons. Light colored skin showed the effects of scarring, and ripped muscles on his abs, chest, and biceps…yeah. He's the champion. Lance had red swim shorts with an orange outline of a dragonite on the side. Bruno came out wearing blue with red, weird patterned trunks. It was nothing new to see him without a shirt, but Koga was too uncomfortable without it. Hello? Ninja? He had a tan colored cut off Tee, and black and purple swirled shorts. At last Will came out as I grabbed a towel to lie on. He still had that mask on, the idiot. Will just had plain purple trunks, with white hems. Unlike Lance, Koga, and Bruno, he didn't have those muscles I have to say I'm attracted to. Will didn't really work out; he always says 'what's the point in working your body when you can work your mind?' He'd always bother me with that smirk. He was nowhere near the point of fat through. Will was thin, lean, slender…twiggy, if you might say.

"You shouldn't wear that mask outside." Fatherly advice, from the guy gaining a Yuengling as well.

"Ahh~ It'll be fine." He said, releasing Slowbro, Exeggutor, and Xatu outside. I found my eyes scanning him up and down through my sunglasses. Will noticed and looked at me funny. He stayed looking at me while everyone walked excited out the door. I sipped my drink and followed Koga out the door. The ninja stopped at the edge of the deck and decided sun wasn't his favorite element. He sat under an umbrella on a little bench and read…something. I can't even describe the scrolls he was holding besides the word 'old.'

My bare feet hit that sand, and all feelings of nervousness and stress left my body. I sighed in my mind. It was so warm and soft. Umbreon and Houdoom kicked up sand as they ran ahead of me. The sun kept beating down hard and the air was crisp on my skin. I saw Vileploom, Exeggutor, and Koga's Venomoth go to the shade of some beautiful palm trees. I spread my towel on the sand, laid down, and took another drink. I watched Lance and Bruno set up sand chairs and the fighting master took a seat. Another sip went down my throat. Umbreon came up and curled by side. Lance released Dragonair and his Gyarados. For a second I thought it was going to kill everyone on the beach but Lance said something to it I couldn't really hear and immediately it calmed down and sank beneath the surface.

Time went by and I cared about absolutely nothing. A little boy and a Skorupi ran past with a father struggling to catch them passed by. Some families went out into the ocean with their water types. And little kids were building sand castles. I finished my Yuengling and it started to get really hot. I stood and stretched, then noticed Lance still sitting there and Bruno who fell asleep. Over by the palm, our pokémon all fell asleep, but I didn't see Slowbro or Hitmonchan anywhere. Nor did I see a certain purple haired moron. No wait, Hitmonchan was up with Koga under the umbrella.

"Hey, where's the idiot?" I hadn't seen him since we left the house. Either he was doing something stupid, or doing something incredibly stupid that we would sooner or later be apologizing about.

"Uhh…No, I haven't seen him." Lance finished off his drink. "Oh wait, there he is." The dragon master pointed to a flat rock, jutting into the sea.

"No, all I see are a Slowbro and two slowpokes." Lance snickered. Over on the rock I saw Will laying on his stomach with his feet draped over the edge, dipping into the water. His Slowbro sat on the rock to his right and a wild slowpoke was in the same position as Will. All three of them were staring off into nowhere of the ocean.

"He knows that mask is gonna leave him with a tan line right?"

"Yeah, I think he knows." Lance crushed his can in his fist, waking up Bruno. I sighed; the idiot will look even more like a moron. I walked through the silk sands over to the flat rock. I stood on the edge, hoping he'd notice my presence. Crossing my arms, none of them moved. I stuck my foot out and jabbed Will in the ribs.

"Ow!" He sat up slightly on his elbows and looked around. He had fallen asleep. Will's attention finally focused on me and I, for one, was very happy because this rarely happens. "Oh, hey Karen!" He grinned up at me then stared back to nowhere, leaning his chin on the rock again.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?"

"Fishing." I wanted to explode.

"Will…You can't fish with your feet!" The elite just sat there and not even two seconds later he was cracking up as hard as possible, rolling on the rock.

"Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff!" When Will's foot came out of the water I saw a Shelder bit onto his foot. That stupid creature! It's supposed to bite onto the wild slowpoke! I facepalmed as Will's continued to laugh, practically screaming 'get it off.' Will's face started to get red from lack of oxygen. Finally I knelt on the rock where his foot was up in the air. He bent his knee and I grabbed the Shelder and pulled it off. I held the clam creature up and looked at it's black face. He stuck his tongue out at me. The nerve! The Shelder jumped out of my grasp and started chasing the wild Slowpoke, who jumped up and ran away at a surprisingly fast pace. Slowbro managed to be oblivious of the entire situation. The others must be getting quite a show out of this.

Will sighed and chuckled, getting the last of laughs out of him. "Awww man…I thought I was going to piss myself." He said to himself, holding his stomach.

"What the hell was that!...gross…" I added as I realized what he said.

"It tickled." He beamed at me.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Oh yeah, I don't own the ocean, beach, sun, science, or Yuengling either)**

**Chapter two will be up soon. Not sure if I will split the next part into two or not. As soon as I find the time to type it off my notebook….hmm…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two~ At last ;-; dang family….stop bothering me. **

**OOCness~**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Part 2**

I peeked at the skin under my bathing suit. It was certainly a lighter color. Despite all oddities that happened, today was fabulous. Even though Umbreon, Houndoom, Vileploom, and I hardly _did_ anything, we all seemed exhausted. The sun was going down, turning all the clouds pink and orange…bring out the damned darkness already. Lance's Gyarados thankfully didn't kill anyone, but sure did frighten a few families when he came up to be recalled. Umbreon strode into the door next to me. We ate some dinner and fed the pokémon at the same time. It was almost a mad house, trying to get them _all_ to not fight, and to share.

Afterwards I finally got the shower I was waiting for. Getting all that gritty sand off my body. Shampoo, condition, repeat. I rinsed off the soap with warm water and shut down the flow. Drying off with a towel, I wrapped up my abundance of hair and got into comfortable pajamas; a cream tank top and black shorts. I let me hair down to dry and exited the bathroom. Everyone else was already asleep by the time I got out. I take long showers, alright? Well, I couldn't say Koga was completely asleep. He was always half-asleep, even back at the plateau.

I crept around the house and thought about going to sleep. My body felt exhausted, but I wasn't in the mood to sleep at all. Brushing my hair out, I walked past Lance's and peeked in. His bare back was towards me and I heard light snoring. I smiled when I saw his newly caught Bagon cuddled up against him. Lance is such a softie for babies, he'd never let anyone know though.

I passed Koga, knowing he'd flip if I did stop. So instead I went over to Bruno. When I opened the door I could hear him snoring **so** loudly. Immediately, I shut the door. I felt like that sound would wake up everyone else. Lastly I stopped at Will's door, upstairs. He left the door cracked; odd…He usually keeps it shut. I opened it and peeped in.

The guy had taken a habit of sleeping face-first into the pillow. A Natu was asleep atop his purple hair. I don't see how that would be comfortable…

I kept watching him. Every quick breath I saw in the fabric of the pillow, and I saw his chest rise and fall. I found my eyes trailing his small figure. Just the way you can see his girly hips through the thin sheets…I shook my head. I shouldn't think these things. My vision switched to the nightstand table next to the bed. His black mask was set there for the night. Thinking hard about it, I grabbed the mask and closed the door. Walking across the hall to my own room, I held the mask up to my eyes. Everything became a whiter color and it looked kinda foggy. Strange cause you can only see into it if you get really close. I set the mask in the one place I knew he would never look in my room. At last I crawled in my own bed and lay down. Umbreon jumped up onto the bed and curled up in the crook of my legs…cute.

-1—1—1—1—1—1—1—1—1—

"Where is it! Where is it! Where is it! Where is it?" I shot up in bed. Such a distraction from such a great dream. I growled as I recognized Will's voice. I opened the door and the elite flew past me. Trying to ignore his state of panic, I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I could hear Will's feet running around upstairs, searching for that mask. Koga was at the table, reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Karen." He said.

"Morning." I gave him a reply back as I poured myself some coffee. Lance walked in still in boxers, followed by Bruno a few seconds later.

"Anyone know what Will's running around looking for?" Bruno asked. Koga only snickered.

'I believe something is missing off his face." Lance sighed in realization and grabbed some coffee while Bruno gained a banana from a bowl of fruit. Meanwhile I heard Will's feet tread the ground upstairs then running down the steps.

"Hey Will!" Lance said sitting down. The guy stopped his running and hesitantly turned to face us. Bruno and Koga held in their snorts but Lance and I weren't so gracious. We busted up laughing. Will's face turned a deep shade of red. I almost spit out my coffee I laughed so hard.

"Yeah yeah… Hysterical." He said, crossing his arms. Around Will's eyes, you could see a significant line of light skin contrasted by the darker tones of the rest of him. The line was so clean, it wasn't fuzzy on the edges at all. That just made it more hysterical. Bruno finally gave in and laughed with us.

"I can't tell where it is!" Will threw his hands up in the air. "It's being blocked by a dark force…that sounded cliché." He said to himself, watching the ground. "Karen! What did you do with it?" I snorted through my nose.  
"I didn't do anything with your mask!" Then downed the rest of my coffee. The kid looked at me for a second before turning around and heading upstairs with a burning face. As soon as he was out of earshot, Bruno asked with a mouthful of banana.

"Where'd you put it?" I stood up to wash my mug.

"Underwear drawer" Koga laughed at last

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Please don't complain 'cause it's all short. Thanks~ (I blame my short amount of typing time and large amount of family time)**

**Next chapter…coming up!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of people think that three is a magic number…okay?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Part 3**

"But it's embarrassing." Will squirmed as I pushed him out the door. He's so damn cute with that red face. When we hit the sand, Will stopped moving and stood up straight. I saw a few people glance over and snicker.

"That's it." The psychic turned around but I grabbed his shoulders and kept pushing him onto the sand.

"Come on, at least here practically no one know who we are."

"Yeah, but some of the rangers might." Will plopped down in the sand, face in hands.

"Well, Almia's a pretty confined place." And he went silent. Bruno came over and ruffled his hair like a little kid, earning a snicker from me.

"You can enjoy your time here, or sit sulking in the sand." Lance decided to come up then. I saw the champion sneak up behind Will and as he stood up and brushed off sand that stuck to him, a bucket of water was flipped upside down on his head. Immediately we all started laughing. Will lifted the bucket over his eyes to see the attacker, and started sprinting after the dragon trainer.

"That's a turn of events." Koga chuckled to himself.

"What, Will sulking? Or him chasing Lance?" Just to keep the laughs going, I thought about being immature myself. I scooped up some water in the bucket Will shed and threw it at the poison master.

"Don't make me chase you." I looked up with an aching stomach to see Will running. His smile seemed bigger now that you could see his eyes. That perfect, bright, full smile. Lance seemed to be getting out of breath So Will sped up. I watched him laugh as he scooped up a handful of wet sand and threw it with psychic precision aim, hitting the champion square in the head. Lance stopped suddenly as Will bent down, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath while laughing. That flawless laugh. Lance turned around and starting sprinting to the other who shot up and scrambled to his feet.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"You coming?" I heard Bruno's voice from the ocean water. It looked so cool and refreshing…tempting.

"Sure!" I called. Sunglasses. Where to put my sunglasses. Ah…Will probably wasn't going in.

"Here hold these." I ran up the psychic who was checking on his Natu and Xatu. He didn't turn to me but held out his hand. Not actually 'hold', you idiot. I stuck my hand in his trunk pockets and dropped the sunglasses. As soon as Will felt my hand in his pocket he whipped around with a horrified/scared, red face.

"W-W-What!"

"Thanks." I winked and ran back towards Lance, Bruno, and Koga in the water. I was right. The water that enveloped my body was chilled and stimulating. My sinuses cleared up quickly from all the salt. I breathed through my nose, and all that clean air filled up my lungs.

"What, he's not coming?" Lance directed the question towards me.

"Nah, he's not really a fan a swimming. Remember?" I rolled my eyes. How could you not love this water right now? It was so fresh, rejuvenating. Koga started walking through the water, back towards the beach.

"That's about to change." I watched as the ninja snuck up behind Will, grabbed his stomach, and then swung his struggling frame over his shoulder. I saw the smaller's mouth moving in protest as he squirmed to get out of Koga's grasp. Will tossed Xatu my sunglasses (Thank Arceus) who caught them and put them on for reasons unknown. As the two got closer I could hear Will over the waves.

"Come on! Put me down! Koga!"

"Okay." Koga completely let go of Will who fell with arms and legs flailing. He hit the layer of water with a splash and went under only to come up and spit water in Koga's direction. His hair was completely flattened against his face. Everyone else was laughing, and in the mood for stupid stuff. Bruno laughed and jumped up, coming down pushing on Lance's head under the cool water. I heard Will stand up but I wasn't paying attention. As I laughed I felt hands push on my head, hard. Somehow, I sensed my knees go weak and gave way underneath me. The water was now all around me. I didn't dare open my eyes as I already got a mouthful of disgusting salt water. As soon as my feet felt solid on the shifting sands, I stood and gasped for air to fill my lungs.

"Why you!" I felt the steam inside me boiling up. I knew that touch on my head was Will's, there's no doubt about it. But as soon as I could see clearly, Will was already running his ass back to shore.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shortnesssss Last chapter will be the last I believe. *looks back at water crimpled notebook that baby cousin decided to throw in the ocean* yeah, one more…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everyone~ At last I have found the time to type this out of my notebook which yes my two year old cousin has tossed into the salt water, **_**AS**_** I was writing…..;-;**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Part 4**

Out on the deck, I was watching the moon rise. All the black, blues, and silver. It's much more beautiful than a sunset. Wouldn't you agree?

Everyone was inside playing some game. I would be, but I wanted this full moon as an excuse to get out and think. I heard footsteps on the wooden deck behind me. Just to turn around to see the purple haired moron I wanted to think about.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You've been acting really out of sorts recently." I snorted. Great, everything I was about to say would be a sad cover-up lie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you're skipping beer pong…" Will leaned on the deck. They were not playing beer pong. Pfft…Will and Bruno don't drink, unless somehow the other two were trying to get them tipsy as a joke…

I watched his purple eyes…eye. The line around his face began to fade from today's sun. The line was still significant though, maybe I'll discretely give back the mask later.

"I know you hid it in your underwear drawer." I almost choked on my own spit. Was he reading my mind? I hate it when he does that! Ohno... That means everything I thought…

"Yeah…My dreams are sometimes infiltrated by what others around me are dreaming or thinking." I gulped. "I know you like it when I laugh, and that I'm "cute" when embarrassed." Will looked at the full moon instead of me. "And that I don't have a strong body like the other guys…You like being able to see my eyes, and you think it makes my smile look bigger. And…" Will's face looked at the ground, a little redden on his cheeks. "YouthinkIhavegirlyhips." He released in all one breath. Like it was painfully pleasant to say.

I didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say when the guy you've been trying to get tells you that he knows everything you've been thinking about him?

"The only thing I don't know is why you didn't just tell me." My eyes went back to Will.

"Well…If you knew this entire time why didn't you tell me?" He was going to get on my nerves. He let me go crazy trying to get at him and never did anything about it. And he knew the whole time! Listen to me, I sound like an idiotic, hormone crazed teen.

"I wanted to see how hard you'd try." He beamed at me. That perfect smile. The full teeth just made me happy every day just to look at. I found myself leaning closer, and as I watched in practically slow motion, we came together. Will was less than an inch away. I could smell his breath was slightly hinted with Yuenging. They were playing some joke on them. I whispered my thoughts.

"You bastard." As his lips touched mine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shortest chapter I ever made ;-;

It's all over now…Please tell me what you think of it. I'd be happy to hear your likes and dislikes. Honestly, I know I kept getting all sidetracked and losing it every now and then 7-7 sorry…


End file.
